


New Life, New Ways

by PAGB



Series: The Redemption of Jason Blossom. [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, he needs help lowkey, jason went through a lot man, the sequel no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAGB/pseuds/PAGB
Summary: Life has changed quite a bit for both Jason Blossom and Jughead Jones, can both of them keep up with this crazy new life they started?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jason Blossom/Jughead Jones
Series: The Redemption of Jason Blossom. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	New Life, New Ways

**Author's Note:**

> hi ik no one asked for this but i like this ship alot OK and i just wanna write about them

December 12th  
Jughead awoke to snowflakes, falling outside his window in the RV. It had been a warmer year than usual, so the snow took longer to fall.

Jughead tried his best to get up without waking up the sleeping red-head laying in his bed, succeeding and looking out the window. It was a beautiful sight, Jughead always loved the snow, and this year he had somewhere warm to stay.

After the drive in closed, Jughead felt lost. He didn’t have a home, and planned on staying at Kevin’s. Jason offered to house him, but Jughead didn’t want to impose. Jason was struggling with his mother, she hated Jughead. She was incredibly homophobic. 

Speaking of which, the school was rather surprised to see Jason Blossom date someone so low on the social class. His football teammates gave him some issues at the start, but it faded over time.

He went to his dad, who changed while in jail. He was nicer, more kind to Jughead. Jughead tried to be better too. He brought him some mementos, and kept an eye on the serpents. He offered his RV to Jughead, since he was homeless again.

Jughead was close with Toni now too, who was a lot different from her first impression. She was close with Jason, more so just to be closer with Cheryl. They had formed a friendship through Jason, and they kept wanting to hang out.

The serpents had a new respect for Jughead, after passing their various “trials”. Most Jason did definitely not approve. He had a habit of getting upset when Jughead was even close to danger.

After watching the snow for a while, he looked at the clock he had on the nightstand. 8:00.

Shit, they were late.

Jughead walked over to the bed, and sat there watching his beautiful boyfriend, who was still sleeping silently. His flame red hair was messy, sticking up everywhere. He took his shirt off when sleeping usually, so his midriff was exposed. He was so hot.

He sat down next to him, bumping him gently.

“Jason, we’re late. We gotta go, love.” Jughead said, lightly rubbing his back.

“Let’s skip, Jug. Who cares about school anyways?” Jason asked, sleepily. Jughead laughed and pulled Jason up, forcing him to sit up.

“Colleges do, Jason. Come on, i’ll drive if you at least get dressed, can’t have a Blossom show up in the same thing twice.” Jughead teased, earning a sleepy smile from Jason.

“You were just looking for a reason to drive my car, Jug. Don’t even lie.” Jason said, throwing one of Jughead’s sweatshirts on. They shared clothes so often, it was just routine.

Jughead had decided on wearing a plain black long sleeved shirt, with some gray sweatpants. He threw on Jason’s varsity jacket, which fit him pretty well. He felt amazing when he wore it, and some traces of Jason’s cologne were on it, which Jughead loved.

Jughead hopped into Jason’s red truck, Jason following him. They sped out of the trailer park, earning some choice remarks from others who were awake.

The drive to school was longer than usual, mainly due to them being stuck in traffic. It gave them time to think of an excuse, though. They decided that some people blocked Jughead in at the trailer park, so Jason had to go grab him. They were sure it would work.

It didn’t.  
*****  
Jason and Jughead walked into the school, and luckily for them they both had the same chem class, so they sped towards the science hallway.

They both walked in, gaining the attention of every student in the class, and the teacher. He looked incredibly irritated. 

“Ah, so nice of you two boys to finally join us. I’d expect this out of you, Mr. Jones, but not you, Mr. Blossom. Please don’t be late again.” Their teacher said, laced with irritation. Jason just nodded, and walked to his seat. Reggie was smirking at him when he walked over to his seat.

Jason sat next to Kevin Keller, the sheriff’s son, who he befriended more recently, as they sat together often. Kevin had been a huge supporter for him and Jughead, and even got in the middle of fights for the two. 

Jason himself had changed a lot since July.

Before faking his death, Jason was often thought to be a spoiled brat, who bullied the people who couldn’t defend themselves, and honestly it was true.

He bullied Kevin, often making fun of him being gay, and pushed him down in the hallways. It was hard to apologize to Kevin, because Jason felt intense guilt, but luckily Kevin accepted with open arms. 

He understood that Jason was changed.

Jason wished his mother would accept him, as well. She had threatened him on more than one occasion to send him away, or disown him, and when that happened, Jason merely ignored her and left. It hurt him to know that his own mother didn’t accept him, but he could get through it.

Truthfully, Jason started hating being a Blossom more and more. Before, it was like a shield, protecting him from any sort of harm, physical or social, but now it seemed to put a target on his back, especially from his own family. 

At school, the façade of his strength, and ownership of Riverdale had faded, partially due to his involvement with Jughead, but mainly because the Blossom’s had lost power since his father was arrested, and their businesses slowed to a halt.

Jason had no interest in continuing the Blossom company, so the company was heirless. He didn’t feel quite as bad, it was a corrupt business made on greed and lies. Cheryl had offered, but no one took her seriously, which infuriated Jason. He loved her, and she was his everything at home, the two often hid away from their family.

When Jason sat down, Kevin flashed him a big smile, Jason returning it. Kevin leaned over and whispered to Jason:

“As much as I ship you two, and love you two to death, please try to be here on time so I don’t have to do chem by myself, save the cuteness for later.” Kevin said, reaching over to grab a vial. Jason blushed, and lightly kicked Kevin under the table.

“For your information, we just slept in. Nothing more, Kev.” Jason hissed back, getting a snort from Kevin.

“We, huh? Do you even go home anymore, Blossom?” Kevin asked, seemingly sincere. Jason shrugged, and went back to focusing on chem.

It was going to be a long week, Jason could feel it.  
*****  
Jughead’s day seemed to be longer than any other. It wasn’t even over, either. Betty spent half of their 4th period trying to convince Jughead to write for The Blue and Gold, the school newspaper, which he avidly declined.

Jughead decided he would use his talents someplace people would actually read. 

Jughead needed to speak with the serpents today, they’d been particularly rowdy lately, and he wanted to cut back on the drug dealing. He wanted to do some reform.

The bell rang for school ending, and Jughead slid on his Southside Serpents jacket, walking towards the front doors, remembering to text Jason.

Hey, I have to do a serpent thing after school. I’ll see you later ;) 

Jughead smiled, and felt his phone buzz quickly.

such a tease, jughead jones. dont take too long, beautiful

Jughead felt his face go beet red, and smiled at his phone. Suddenly he felt someone linking arms with him.

Most surprisingly, it was Cheryl.

“Hello chum, word is you’re going to meet with your fellow misfits today, including Toni. Let’s go.” Cheryl stated, dragging Jughead over to her car.

“How did you even know that? I just told Jason.” Jughead argued, and she laughed, as if it was a completely ridiculous question as they hopped into her cherry red sportscar.

“You forget my job is to know things, silly.” She said with her smile that could kill. “I figured I would drive you, it’s the least I could do since for some reason, my brother is utterly obsessed with you.” She said flatly, as they sped out of the school parking lot.

His phone buzzed again, so he reached over and pulled it out.

where did u go?? i wanted to ask u something real quick but betty said u were gone

Jughead laughed, knowing Jason just wanted any excuse to see him. 

Your sister kidnapped me in her far too red car, and she’s taking me to the southside. She’s something else

ofc shes not even subtle anymore ab toni, make sure to ask her ab it, say its from me so she doesnt end you :)

Jughead slid the phone away, as Cheryl looked at him with disinterest. 

“Pray tell, what sweet nothings is my darling JJ telling you?” Cheryl asked, mirth hidden in her voice.

“Actually, he told me to ask you about you and Toni” Jughead said, smirking.

She pursed her lips, clearly frustrated.

“Absolutely nothing, for your information, Jughead Jones. We are FRIENDS.” She said, flustered, gripping the steering wheel.

“Mmhm, whatever you say Cheryl.” Jughead said slyly, enjoying the angry look he got.

“And by the way, so what if anything was to happen? My brother has his hobo queen, you. I can have my own.” She said, slowly. Jughead laughed.

“No judgement here, Cheryl. Just some food for thought, though. Toni may or may not have already told me she felt the same, so I would say you should go for it.” Jughead said, looking around the car.

Cheryl kept an extremely clean car, with the exception of peppermints in her cupholder. On brand, as always, they were cherry flavored.

“I will not let myself be therapized by Jughead Jones” Cheryl groaned, and Jughead chuckled. They teased each other often since him and Jason became official, and it was nice. “Besides,” She started.

“Mother would hate it even more than she hates you and JJ.” She said sadly. Jughead nodded, real sympathy in his eyes.

Well she called me your hobo queen, nicest thing she’s ever said to me. She’s wrong though, I am definitely the king. I wear the crown and all.

you wish, jones

They arrived, so Cheryl hopped out, wearing her iconic spider brooch, and red stilettos. She walked into the White Wyrm, earning more than a few shocked glances, Toni especially. It had been rather common knowledge that both Blossom twins had sort of came in and joined the serpents. Both had friends inside the gang, and they often protected the Blossom’s. It wasn’t official, that was for later this month. Jughead walked in behind, getting some cheers. 

Toni walked up to the two, smiling at both.

“Hello Jughead. Cheryl. Always a pleasure.” Toni smiled, earning a smile from Cheryl. Jughead left them be, as he walked to the center, gathering everybody's attention.

“So, you’re probably wondering why I needed to see all of you. I’ve heard word, the ghoulies are trying to control the drug supply and dealing of Riverdale.” Jughead said, calmly. There was groaning and general irritation. He took a breath, and started again.

“Let them. We have bigger issues to deal with right now. We need to decide what to do with a certain pair still, who we’ve reluctantly let be in our ranks. Tall Boy. Mustang. Come up here.” Jughead glared at the two. They kidnapped Jason in July, it was their fault he almost died. They both gave each other a look, stepping forward and rolling their eyes.

“On July 4th, you kidnapped Jason Blossom, and nearly let him die at the hands of his father.” Jughead stated. Cheryl tensed, and Toni put her arm around her waist.

“You broke serpent code.” Jughead said, and both of them rolled their eyes again.

“Look, Jughead. You’re only here because of FP, and so what if we kidnapped that Blossom kid? You don’t get to punish us just because you’re dating him.” Mustang said, getting in his face. “He doesn’t matter anymore than you do. You both are… disposable.” He said, glaring at him. 

Jughead stood confidently, he had earned the respect of the serpents, especially after guaranteeing them protection.

Cheryl had had enough, though.

She got up, Toni tried to stop her, but it didn’t work. She got in front of Jughead, getting right in the two’s face, shocking them both.

“Rule number one. Don’t ever threaten a Blossom, or anyone involved with a Blossom. Ever. Jughead is just as much of a Blossom as me. “ She spat. Tall Boy was about to respond, when she slapped him. She continued. “Furthermore, don’t ever threaten JJ. I will kill you, and not give a second thought. Now? Get the fuck out of here before I stab you with my heels.” She finished, glaring at them. They grumbled, and left. Everyone gave her a surprised but appreciative look.

Jughead nodded at her, motioning for her to go by Toni again. She did, hugging her.

“Thanks Cheryl. As you know, we have two spots open now, due to those two. I have two people in mind to fill them.” He said, eyeing Cheryl.

“Now, like I was saying. We have issues to deal with…” Jughead continued, talking about various different things. He wasn’t the leader type, but he took the role with pride. He continued until the door opened again. This time, it wasn’t Mustang or Tall Boy.

It was FP. He smiled at Jughead, and clapped.

“Great speech, son. Thanks for keeping them in order.” FP said, stepping aside by some of his serpent friends. 

Jughead just smiled back, and continued.

The meeting continued as normal, and when it ended, he said goodbye to Cheryl, and his dad pulled him aside.

“Hey Jug, I hope you don’t mind if I come home.” FP asked, Jughead raised his eyebrow.

“You’re asking me permission if you can go home to your own home?” Jughead asked, nearly laughing out loud. FP looked squeamish.

“I’ve done some bad things, Jug. You have every right to hate me. But i’m trying to get better. I promise. I’m not going to drink anymore. Or smoke.” FP said, confidently. Jughead wanted to believe him, he didn’t know if he could though.

“Okay. Yeah, come home.” Jughead said, turning away. 

They rode together home, in silence.  
*****  
December 17th  
It had become a sort of routine for them, Jason would find himself going to Jughead’s RV often, or vice versa. Jug hadn’t texted Jason since their conversation earlier, but they still planned on meeting that night. Jason pulled up, and knocked on the door. He heard two people talking, which confused Jason. Maybe it was a friend?

The door opened to a confused looking FP. Jason took a deep breath.

“Jason Blossom. What the hell are you doing at my house?” FP asked, sternly. Jason stuttered for a bit, before seeing Jughead behind him.

“He’s here for me, dad.” Jughead said, letting Jason in. Jason gave a look that said ‘I am so sorry’ and Jughead just smiled and laughed. “We were about to eat, want something?” Jughead asked. Jason steeled his nerves. He needed to do this eventually.

“Sure.” 

FP sighed, and welcomed him in. They just had a pizza, so they all sat down. Jason took off his varsity jacket and slid it on his chair. Under he wore a sweatshirt that Jughead had actually given him, it smelled a lot like him, and Jason treasured it. FP took notice, and glared a bit.

“So Jason, I hear you and my son have gotten… close.” FP started, looking at Jason at the side of his eye.

“Dad…” Jughead started, but FP cut him off.

“Jug, I just want to get to know our guest.” FP said, Jughead sighed and looked away.

“We are close, Mr. Jones. We’ve been dating for some time, now.” Jason said, flatly. He wouldn’t let anything stand between him and Jughead.

“That’s interesting, Blossom. Be careful with him.” FP said, bored. “Well, this has been nice. Time for you to go now.” He spat, nearly pushing Jason out the door, leaving Jason’s jacket on the chair. 

Jason was angry, but slumped his shoulders. He couldn’t do anything. FP was Jughead’s dad. He did care about him, and unfortunately his god-awful family had a reputation.

He hopped in his car, ignoring the tears, and sped out of the trailer park.  
*****  
“What the fuck, Dad?” Jughead said angrily. He knew his dad didn’t like Jason, but to kick him out so quick? They were dating, after all.

“Jug, he isn’t good for you. Look what he did to Betty’s sister.” FP responded, getting more and more irritated.

“How would you know? You don’t know him like I know him! He’s changed! And him and Polly are cousins, for christ sake. That’s why it ended.” Jughead hissed, getting up and going to his room. FP, closely following him. Before he did though, he grabbed Jason’s jacket.

“Jug, i’m only trying to protect you-” FP started as he grabbed Jughead’s shoulder. Jughead quickly ripped from his grip.

“Bullshit! Jason has been the only constant in my life. I don’t have a mom anymore, my dad is constantly in and out of jail, and when he is home, he’s beating me! Jason was there when I lived in the fucking drive in. Jason was the one who asked me constantly if I was okay. Jason didn’t put the burder of an entire fucking gang on me. You did.” Jughead said, tears streaming down his face. He slammed his door.

“Jug…” FP sighed.

“Just leave me alone. Please. I can’t deal with this right now.” Jug pleaded. He heard footsteps, and he was left alone. He flopped on his bed. He grabbed his phone, and put on Jason’s varsity jacket. He dialed Jason’s number, and waited for him to pick up.  
“Jug? Are you okay?” Jason asked, worry laced in his voice. Jughead started sniffling. And crying.

“Jason, I love you.” Jughead said suddenly, surprising them both. He heard Jason’s breath hitch, and silence for a minute.

“Jughead Jones, I love you too.” Jason said, sincerely. Jughead was crying, and Jason just listened, occassionally whispering “You’re okay”, and “I’m here. I always will be.” 

Jughead eventually fell asleep, leaving Jason on the phone, so he hung up after he heard Jughead’s soft breaths.  
*****  
Jason was pissed off, more than usual. If FP Jones thought he would end the two, he was wrong. He knew he loved Jug. Tonight Jughead confessed it. Jason felt the exact same.

He walked through the front doors of Thornhill, and was greeted by Cheryl. His mother attempted to talk to him, but he had enough for one day. He walked to his room, and shut the door. 

5 minutes later, Cheryl quietly opened the door.

“JJ?” She whispered. He glances at her, and sighed.

“I’m not good company right now, Cheryl.” He said, hoping she’d go away.

As usual, she didn’t.

“JJ, what happened tonight?” She asked. He looked at her, stressed.

“FP Jones, the man who kidnapped me, who is also Jughead’s dad, is about as supportive of me and Jughead as mother is. He kicked me out, Jughead called me, told me he loved me, cried himself to sleep, and now i’m here.” Jason finished, rubbing his face with his hands. 

Cheryl frowned, and hugged Jason. 

“Cheryl, am I in the wrong? Should I not be with Jughead?” Jason whimpered. He felt pathetic, but he couldn’t hold all the emotions in. Cheryl grabbed his hand, and lightly traced the outline of it with her fingers.

“You can answer that yourself, JJ. If you love him, then no. If not…”Cheryl said, smiling at Jason sadly.

“I do love him, Cher.” Jason stated firmly.  
“Then there’s your answer.” Cheryl said, getting up. “I’ll be in my room, if you need me.” She said, shutting the door gently. Jason felt his phone buzz, hoping it was Jughead.

It was Polly, of all people.

Heard a nasty little rumor you’re dating a Southside Serpent, and even becoming one.

Jason rolled his eyes, and ignored it. Not now, he couldn’t deal with Polly’s judgemental ass. His phone buzzed again.

It’s disappointing to see how you’ve changed, J.

Jason was annoyed, and she used Jughead’s name for him. He sent off an angry text.

polly, im not in the mood right now. ive changed for the better, i know that for sure. dont ever say anything about my boyfriend, it doesnt matter who or what hes associated with. leave me alone. 

Jason laid down again, before seeing a reply.

I figured you’d want to see the twins, guess not. Another time!

Jason groaned. Of course she’d use the twins as an excuse to see him.

of course i want to see them polly, but im not going to stand by while u insult the man i love.

Fine, Jason. Come by on Christmas Eve. I’ll be home then.

Jason sighed.

Today really was a fucking disaster.  
*****  
December 24th  
Jughead found himself sitting in the coopers dining room, with Betty, Polly, both Coopers, and the new twins. Jughead had learned that Polly didn’t name them yet, she was waiting for Jason.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. In walked both Jason and Cheryl Blossom, wearing red coats. The coat looked so silly on Jason, he almost laughed. He smiled at Jason, and Jason looked relieved. He looked over at the twins, and Jughead could see his heart melting. Jughead saved Jason a spot next to him, which he sat down in, much to the chagrin of…almost everyone at the table.

“So, Jason, we were waiting to name the twins, I figured you have as much say in this as I do.” Polly said, much to the surprise of Jason. He smiled, and looked at them.

“What names did you have in mind?” Jason asked, curiously. The Coopers all seemed hesitant to allow Cheryl to be with them, but they didn’t say anything.

“Juniper, and Dagwood.” Polly said, happily. Jason was deep in thought, and looked back at Polly with an odd look. 

“What about Evan, and Rose?” Jason said. Jughead knew where these names came from, his nana Rose, and he told Jughead about loving the name Evan.

Polly didn’t like them, apparently.

“It’s such a Blossom thing to name children after YOUR family. How about we stick with my names?” Polly spat back. Hal and Alice smiled, Betty looked like she wanted to be anywhere else.

“Polly, need I remind you that we literally come from the same family? I’m trying to be civil here. I don’t like the names. A compromise would be lovely.” Jason said, cordially. Jughead and Cheryl both smiled.

Jughead took Jason’s hand under the table. Jason gripped it tightly.

“It’s not really up to you in the end, is it?” Polly hissed. “You left me. You left me when I was pregnant with your children.” 

Jason stood, looking angry.

“Polly, you are my cousin. I am not going to be in a relationship with my fucking cousin, children or not. Surely you understand that, right?” Jason spat out. The Coopers were in awe. 

“I’m going to leave. It’s not like you would have given me a choice, anyways.” Jason hissed, leaving through the front door. Polly looked far too satisfied with herself. Cheryl gave Jughead a look, and got up.

“Since I have to now go and deal with JJ, i’ll be leaving too. Your barbaric family needs work, Betty.” Cheryl said, leaving.

“I’m glad those Blossom twins are gone, I don’t even know why you invited them Polly.” Alice said, pouring a glass of wine for herself and Hal. Betty rolled her eyes at Jughead, and they both looked pissed.

“Polly, we get it. You’re upset about Jason. Doesn’t give you a right to treat him or Jughead like this.” Betty said, playing with her food. Polly gave her a sad look. Her parents looked confused.

“Betty, you know what he did to this family-” Alice started, before Betty cut her off.

“Nothing! Not one thing. He didn’t TRY to make Polly pregnant. He and Polly didn’t break up. They planned to run away, Polly, Jason nearly died for you! Or did you not know? His father nearly shot him in the head because he ran away to be with you. If anyone is selfish here it’s you.” Betty yelled, getting up, and pulling Jughead with her. Polly started crying, her parents screamed at Betty.

It seemed surreal to Jughead. Less than a year ago Betty Cooper hated Jason, and now she defended him. It made Jughead happy.

She pulled him out the door in the freezing air, looking around. She saw Jason’s truck still there, and ran over, knocking on the window, startling the Blossoms.

Cheryl rolled down the window, looking confused and a bit annoyed.

“What is it Betty? Your insane family has done enough.” Cheryl said, venom laced in her tone.

“You’re right. I’m sorry about them. I really am. Look, why don’t we just leave? Go have our own christmas somewhere else.” Betty said, surprising the group.

“Betty, I don’t know if that’s a good idea..” Cheryl started, but the audible unlocking of the doors cut her off.

“Hop in you two. I have an idea.” Jason said, looking at Jughead with those blue eyes of his.  
*****  
Jason’s idea was going to Sweetwater River, and hanging out on the coast. He liked the river in the winter, and the gentle snow made it all the more beautiful. He often went there to reflect, and think about Jughead, of course.

The group had spent the entire drive singing christmas songs, raising the mood. Jason found himself loving his new friends, like a family. He never had this, and he craved it like a drug.

When they arrived, they all exited, and Jason began to take some christmas lights he happened to have in the bed of his truck. There was a smaller ceder tree next to the bank of the river, and Jason started wrapping the lights around it, with the help of Jughead. He cranked up his radio as christmas music played, and the group sang along again. Jason plugged the lights into his truck, and the group gathered to watch them.

It was beautiful. Not as beautiful as the boy in his arms, Jason thought. He pulled Jughead tighter, and kissed him on his head. 

“Hey Jug! Help me fix this strand” Betty called, Jughead walking over to fix it with her. The tree was pretty, and she didn’t want any burnt lights, apparently.

Cheryl stood next to Jason, silent for a minute. 

He knew what she was thinking about.

“The last time we were both here, I lost my brother. You didn’t drown, but you changed. For the better? Maybe. But it scared me, JJ. Ever since that day, our family fell apart.” Cheryl said, hugging Jason.

Jason understood that Cheryl had been through so much since that day, and Jason wished he could change things.

“Turns out being Blossom’s isn’t always good for us, I guess.” Jason said, staring at the river in front of him. Cheryl nodded, pursing her lips.

Jughead went over and put his arms around Jason, pulling him close. He looked up into Jason’s eyes, and Jason could cry right there at how beautiful Jughead was. 

The snow dusted his hair that wasn’t covered by his beanie, and his lips were pale in the cold. Jason kissed him, and held him closer as they all looked out into the wintery wonderland in front of them.  
*****  
December 30th  
“So what’s my surprise, Jug?” Jason asked, laughing at him. Jughead looked at him with a mischievous look. 

“Can’t tell you yet. Wait till the rest get here.” Jughead responded, sliding his Southside Serpent jacket on. They were sitting on the banks of sweetwater river, near the White Wyrm, waiting for some Serpent event Jughead needed Jason for.

He was going to make Jason and Cheryl official members.

On time, Cheryl’s cherry red sports car pulled up to the bank, along with the rest of the serpents, FP included. Cheryl hopped out and ran over to Jason.

“Hello brother, and husband of brother.” Cheryl said. Jughead could see Jason’s face flush red, but he shook it off.

Toni walked over, smiling. Cheryl put her arm around her waist, and kissed her.

They had finally gotten together, and Jughead was happy. They were a good match.

“What’s this about?” Toni asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes. Jughead just winked, and walked up to the edge of the river, and yelled to get everyone’s attention.

“Today is a very special day. As you all know, Tall Boy and Mustang are no longer members of us, leaving two holes behind.” Jughead started, then looked over at Jason and Cheryl.

“I can’t think of two better replacements than Jason, and Cheryl Blossom. They may come from different worlds than most of us, but are exactly what the serpents need. Cheryl, Jason. Step up here.” Jason looked surprised, and stepped up. Jughead had a duffle bag at his side. He unzipped it, and faced Cheryl. He pulled out a red Southside Serpents jacket, perfect for her.

“Cheryl Blossom, you show an undeniable amount of strength. Some might call you mean, but you’re smart. You’re strong. You protect the ones you love with an iron fist. This is for you. You deserve it.” Jughead finished, and smiled. He gave her the jacket, and Cheryl loved it. Jughead could see that.

“Thank you, Jughead.” Cheryl said sincerely.

Jughead nodded, and she walked down to go be with Toni.

Jughead turned to Jason, with love in his eyes. He reached in and pulled out another jacket, red, but bigger for him. Jason chuckled, and looked down at Jughead.

“Jason Blossom, much like Cheryl you’re strong. However you show another strength. You’re resilient. You put up with so much. You protect those around you. You’re an amazing example of someone we’d like on the Serpents.” Jughead smiled, and handed him the jacket. Jason picked it up, and it fit him perfectly. Jughead adjusted it, and looked at him. Jason surger forward and kissed him, disorienting Jughead.

“Thanks, Jug.” Jason said.

“Y-Yeah” Jughead stuttered, and the rest of the Serpents clapped.

Jughead felt honored he could meet someone so amazing, and fell harder and harder for him everyday.  
*****

Jason had decided to invite Jughead home after their serpent meeting, and Cheryl invited Toni. Jason loved the jacket, it was surprisingly comfortable, and it felt right. Cheryl looked happy too, as she drove both of them to Thornhill. The gates opened, and Cheryl pulled right up to the front door. They walked in, laughing and talking together. The door opened, and they walked into the parlor, and Jason’s heart dropped.

His father was sitting there, with his mother. They both looked angry. 

Jason gave Cheryl a terrified look, and began to back away.

“Sit down, Jason. Be a good boy, and this will be easy.” His father said. It appeared that nothing changed since he last saw him. Jughead and Toni looked at each other, worry in their eyes. “You too. Homeless boy and girl. No one is leaving yet.” He spat, glaring at them. Toni and Jughead reluctantly sat, Cheryl doing the same. 

His father looked at his mother, and smiled.

“Since I was arrested, my children have been out of control. For god sake, you are dating deviants, and you joined a gang?” His father sighed, and four men who were easily double his size stepped into the room. Jason recognized their insignia on their shirts.

They were from The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. 

They grabbed him, and Cheryl. Pinning both of them, so they couldn’t move. Cheryl screamed and Jason tried his best to free himself. Jughead ran over to help, but was hit down. It enraged Jason, and he tried his best to break free. 

It didn’t work.

“You can come back when the sisters cure you both. It’s for the best.” Clifford said, leaving the room. Penelope seemed upset, but she didn’t say anything. The men dragged them both to the truck they had parked aside Cheryl’s car. Jughead and Toni followed and watched as the people they loved were dragged away to god knows where.

A million thoughts were racing through Jason’s mind, and the truck sped off, leaving the people they loved behind.

Cheryl was crying, and Jason did too.

They held on to each other, and shook the whole way to the hellish nunnery.  
*****  
Jughead was broken, honestly. Watching the man he loved kidnapped against his will taken to a gay conversion hellhole broke him.

Jughead thought quickly though, and pulled Toni to Jason’s truck.

Jason kept the keys in there, and they sped off. They followed the Sisters truck for a little while, but then Jughead went towards the suburbs.

“What are you doing, Jughead?! They’re going that way!” Toni yelled, desperation in her voice.

“Toni we can’t just go there and free them. We have to be smart. I have a plan.” Jughead said.

Truth be told, he didn’t have a very good plan. It mainly involved getting a big group of their friends together to make a plan. He sped off into Archie’s neighborhood.

They ran up to the Andrew’s household, and knocked on the door. Fred Andrews opened, and smiled when he saw Jughead.

“Hey Jug! Been a while, looking for Archie?” Fred asked. He didn’t see the urgency in Jughead’s expression, so Jughead vocalized it.

“Yes, Mr. Andrews. It’s urgent.” Jughead pleaded. Fred frowned, and nodded. Archie came to the door, and smiled when he saw Jughead. Jughead grabbed his wrists and pulled him outside, surprising Archie. 

“Arch, we have a problem. We’re going to grab Betty, then go to Pop’s. Call Veronica, and Kevin. Tell them to meet us there at 7:30.” Jughead begged. Archie just nodded, pulling out his phone. 

Jughead walked up to the Cooper household, and knocked on the door.

Luckily, Betty came to the door.

“Betty, we need your help. Come on!” Jughead said, pulling her out the door. She looked confused.

“What’s going on Jug? Arch?” Betty asked, looking at them all.

Jughead looked at Toni, then Betty.

“They kidnapped them, Betty. Cheryl and Jason.”

As it turned out, everyone got to Pop’s early. Toni ordered Jughead some tea, hoping to calm his nerves. It didn’t work very well.

Everyone gathered in a booth, and Jughead and Toni told them the full story.

“Clifford Blossom isn’t in jail anymore? Fuck, this is bad.” Archie said, frowning at Jughead. Veronica reached out, and squeezed Jughead’s hand. Kevin looked deep in thought, and Betty was sad.

“They took them to the sisters. We have no idea where, but they’re there.” Jughead sighed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Betty hugged him, holding him close.

“We’ll get them back. I promise.” Betty whispered.

“I might have an idea.” Kevin started. Jughead looked up at him. “In Fox Forest, there’s a tunnel that leads to the sisters. A lot of the gay conversion therapy kids use it to escape. We might have an in there.” He added.

That was a great fucking idea.

“So we go storm the tunnel. Great.” Toni said, picking at her nails.

“No, that won’t work. We need to be smart.” Betty said. Jughead agreed with her. No risks, especially when it came to Jason.

“I’m sure we can get some of the clothes the kids wear, we sneak in, pretend to be there, find Jason, Cheryl, and sneak them both out.” Veronica said. She smiled.

“I can get some as soon as tonight. We should go in a couple days though. I’m sure they’ll be expecting us.” Kevin said, stirring his milkshake.

“Okay. January 4th. We meet at Fox Forest.” Jughead said, wearily. Archie held his hand out to the group, and everyone put their hands in.

“Red Head Rescue is underway.” Archie said with a smile. 

Jughead hoped Jason could be okay for that long.  
*****  
January 4th

Jason cried most of the time he was at that damned asylum. He wasn’t sure if it was the sedatives constantly being pumped into his veins, or the broken heart he had from being taken from Jughead.

He wasn’t even sure Jughead was coming. Maybe he’d be better without Jason. Maybe he would be happier.

Jason doesn’t deserve happiness.

He hadn’t seen Cheryl once. His only company was his “partner”, the sisters said that a girl was to accompany him at all times, and they watched each other to make sure neither ran off.

His was a young girl by the name Sarah. She’d been there far longer than him, and had it engrained in her head that being gay was wrong, and she criticized Jason often. It broke his spirit, he couldn’t even defend himself.

They took everything from him. His serpent jacket, his phone, anything he owned. 

He had nothing anymore. He ate nothing, his skin was paler than usual, and his red hair seemed to fade without light. His cheeks were sunken in. His eyes seemed dead, and lifeless. 

On this particular day, Sarah spent a rather long time in the bathroom as he watched an anti-homosexual propaganda video. He knew it was bullshit, but it broke his spirit. He tried to remind himself, like a prayer everyday what he had.

‘My name is Jason Blossom. I am a twin to my sister, Cheryl. My father nearly killed me on July 11th. I have a boyfriend named Jughead Jones. I love him so much.’ 

He stopped it today, when he finally felt hopeless. He had nothing anymore.

The door to the screening room opened, and a figure with dark hair walked back, and sat down next to him. He looked over at her, and she smiled and hugged him. 

It was Veronica Lodge.

“Veronica, what’s going on? Why are you here?” Jason asked weakly. She grabbed his hands, and tried to pull him up. Jason stayed.

“We’re getting you and Cheryl out of here. Jason, we have to go.” Veronica said quickly, and stood up.

“No. I don’t deserve it. Jughead is better without me.” Jason sighed. Tears fell down his face. Veronica pulled him up, surprising him, and made him look at her.

“Jughead has been a fucking mess since you came here. He needs you just as much as you need him.” Veronica said, pulling Jason along with her. 

He nodded, too weak to argue.

They walked until they passed a corner, and Jason saw Cheryl, Betty and Kevin. 

He ran to her and hugged her, both of them crying.

“I missed you so much JJ.” Cheryl cried.

“I missed you too.”

“Guys, I hate to interrupt, but we have several angry nuns coming after us.” Kevin said, pointing at the end of the hallway. They all started to run, towards an apparent tunnel. 

“Where’s Jughead? Is he here?” Jason asked frantically. 

“He’s ahead with Archie and Toni. Come on Blossom, run!” Kevin yelled. They got to the tunnel, and he saw him.

His boyfriend, looking beautiful with his crown beanie, his eyes lit up when he saw Jason. 

“Get behind us!” Jughead yelled. Jason followed Cheryl, as Jughead and Archie pointed guns at the nuns, causing them to run away.

They shut the tunnel, and Jason collapsed.  
*****  
Jughead saw Jason collapse, and rushed over to help him. It seemed like he passed out. He looked at him, and god he looked awful. He hated the nuns for whatever they did to Jason. His hair was faded, and he was so pale. They carried him into Jason’s truck, and took him to the Coopers house. Betty threw open the door, and Jughead and Archie carried Jason in, Cheryl and Toni closely following. Kevin went to tell his dad about the gay conversion therapy. They took Jason to the couch, where the Coopers were sitting.

“Move!” Betty yelled, allowing Jason to lay down. He was still unconscious. Jughead kneeled down, feeling Jason’s forehead. He was ice cold.

“What the hell happened?” Alice yelled. Betty whirled around and told her dad to go grab the first aid kit, Cheryl didn’t look good either.

Polly walked in and was horrified by the vision of unconscious Jason. She ran over to him, nearly pushing Jughead out of the way.

“Is he okay? What did you do to him?!” She said accusingly.

“Polly, calm down. He’s just passed out.” Explained Betty

Jughead then went on to explain the entire story to the Cooper family. Polly looked horrified, and Alice looked plain pissed off.

“So, Clifford Blossom is not in jail, and sent his children to gay conversion therapy, where they were drugged? Jesus Christ.” Hal said, shaking his head.

A seed of rage inside Jughead grew. He knew exactly what he had to do.

“Arch, you still got the gun right?” Jughead asked. Archie nodded.

“Let’s go get the serpents. Time to go deal with Thornhill.” Jughead growled. The Coopers didn’t say anything, and left to tend to Jason.

“I’ll take care of him, Jughead. JJ will be fine.” Cheryl said, smiling at Jughead. He looked at her, and walked out with Archie and Toni. 

Jughead gathered the serpents, and found himself on the gates of Thornhill. He entered a code Jason gave him months ago. The gates opened, and Jughead, Archie, and Toni ran to the front door. They kicked it open, and found Clifford and Penelope sitting in the parlor, with some drinks. They looked horrified when they saw the serpents walk in. Archie and Jughead pointed their guns at them.

“What the hell is this about?” Clifford asked, then he saw Jughead. He glared at him, with hatred. “First you steal my son’s vehicle, then break my door? I’ll be contacting my lawyer, boy.” Growled Cliff.

“Your son, you mean the one you broke mentally by sending him to fucking conversion therapy? The one you nearly shot in the head? You disgust me.” Jughead spat. 

“He’s where he belongs.” Penelope yelled.

“You’re right about that.” Jughead started. “He’s home, along with Cheryl, in a safe, loving household. Away from you.” Jughead finished, looking at his serpents.

“So what are you going to do, then? Kill us” Cliff asked, his voice going low.

“No. I’m not like you.” Jughead narrowed his eyes, looking at the two with disgust and hatred. He pulled out his phone, and showed them the recording of Mr. Blossom nearly shooting his son, which infuriated him. Penelope hesitated, but remained by her husbands side. Suddenly, Sheriff Keller and his deputies entered the room. 

They dismissed the serpents, and Jughead, stating they would take care of it. Jughead didn’t want to, to him it was personal, but he realized they were right. He needed to check on Jason anyways.

*****  
Jason’s eyes lazily opened, as he took in his surroundings. Somehow, he was at the Cooper’s home. Cheryl and Betty looked over him. They looked worried.

“JJ! You’re finally awake!” Cheryl cried out. Jason didn’t feel awake. This was a weird dream. It had to be. He tried to sit up, but Betty and Cheryl kept him down.

“No sudden movements, Jason. You need food and water, you passed out from over exerting yourself back at the sisters.” Betty said, grabbing some soup and a bottle of water. 

Jason remembered seeing Jughead, before fading into black. He forced himself to sit up, looking around the room. He didn’t see him.

“Jughead. Where is he?!” Jason whimpered. Cheryl held his hand, as Betty set the warm soup on his lap. He saw the Coopers looking at him with an indifferent expression. Polly looked worried.

“Jughead went to Thornhill with the Serpents…” Cheryl started, but she couldn’t seem to finish that sentence.

On cue, Jughead, Archie, and Toni walked in. They all saw Jason awake and ran over. Jughead sat down next to him, and held on to him tight. Jason felt his shoulder dampen with Jughead’s tears.

“Jason, don’t scare me like that again please.” He said into Jason’s shoulder. Jason held onto him, and then let go, and looked down at the soup like it was an enemy.

“J, what happened when you were at the sisters?” Jughead asked, rubbing Jason’s back. Jason felt ashamed.

He really didn’t deserve Jughead.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Jason said, moving away from Jughead. Jason saw a look of hurt cross Jughead, instantly regretting it.

“Jason, you passed out from running less than a mile out of a tunnel. You’re the captain of the football team. Something is wrong.” Jughead noted. Jason sighed, he knew he had to talk eventually.

“I haven't actually ate anything since the day I was taken away. Nor drinking. They also have been giving me sedatives, so I can’t really do anything to difficult right now.” Jason said, slowly. Jason saw the anger in Jughead’s eyes. Jughead gripped Jason’s hand, helping him with the soup.

“I’m here now, love. We’ll help you.” Jughead said. Jason looked at Jason, about to ask a question he was afraid to be answered.

“What happened to Mom and Dad, Jug?” Jason asked. Cheryl perked up, and looked to Jughead for an answer.

Jughead sighed, and smiled at Jason.

“They’rein police custody, currently..” Jughead said flatly. Jason’s eyebrows raised, and he actually laughed. It made everyone smile.

“That’s the least they deserve. Um, Jug? Can I stay with you for a while? I don’t really want to go home right now…” Jason said. Jughead held his finger up to Jason’s lips.

“Of course. But Jason, I really would like you to go talk to someone, the last year has been awful for you. It would mean a lot to me. To all of us.” Jughead said, looking around the room. 

Cheryl smiled at him, and just nodded. He realized it wasn’t really a request, more a demand.

“Fine.” Jason sighed out. Jughead smiled, and planted a small kiss on him. He let Jason finish what he could of the soup, and said to Betty that he was going to take him home. She nodded, and packed some medicine for him. 

Jason saw Polly look at him across the room, not saying anything as they left. Jughead helped him to his truck, although Jason argued he didn’t need it. The drive to Jughead’s home was short, and left Jason in his thoughts.

Once again, when Jason hopped out of the truck Jughead insisted on helping him. He carried Jason in, much to the surprise of FP. Jughead laid Jason down in Jughead’s room, laying there cuddling him until Jason fell into a much needed, peaceful sleep.  
*****  
Jughead was nearly asleep when he heard the knock on the door.

He got up, and was surprised to see Sheriff Keller.

“Can I help you, Sheriff?” Jughead asked. Keller looked uncomfortable, and asked Jughead to step outside.

“Is Jason here?” Keller asked. Jughead debated whether or not telling him the truth, eventually siding with yes.

“Yes. Sleeping, and recovering from the sisters.” Jughead said, crossing his arms.

“I heard, Kevin told me. Well, when he’s up next break the news to him that his parents are going to prison. The drug business continued when Clifford Blossom was in jail, with the help of Penelope, which makes her an accomplice.” Keller stated.

“Where will they go? Cheryl and Jason I mean.” Jughead asked, curious.

“Well, officially they live at Thornhill with their Nana. However I doubt either will want to return, so it’s up to them really.” Keller stated, in thought. 

Jughead thanked him for stopping by, and when he came in, Jason was awake, looking terrified. 

Jughead ran over to him, and asked what happened.

He looked up at him, scared.

“I woke up, and you were gone, and I saw my dad with the gun, and I thought I was going to die. I was so scared, Jug. I was scared of losing you.” Jason murmured. Jughead grabbed Jason’s face, and made him look at Jughead.

“Jason, it wasn’t real, okay? I’m here. I will always be here. I love you so much Jason, it’s hard to put it into words how much.” Jughead admitted. He felt Jason’s forehead, it was burning hot. 

No wonder he was hallucinating.

“Jason, I need you to lay down while I grab some medicine, can you do that for me?” Jughead asked. Jason nodded, shutting his eyes. 

Jughead went into the bag Betty packed and found some, and gave Jason enough to last the night.

He really needed to talk to someone. Jason was the strongest person Jughead knew, and it hurt Jughead so much to see Jason like this. Scared of everything. He was like a child. Scared of losing him. He could only imagine what bullshit the sisters fed him.

Jughead wrapped his arms around Jason, deciding to save the details about his parents for later.

Jughead kissed Jason, and fell asleep, for once having no dreams at all.  
*****  
January 7th  
Jason stood outside a therapist the Coopers had recommended, alone. He wished Jughead could be there, but he understood that he needed to be strong without him.

He walked in, walking up to the receptionist.

“Hi, I have an appointment with Ms. Burble, at 3PM.” He said, curtly. She looked at her computer, tapping some keys before responding.

“Jason Blossom?” She asked, not looking at him.

“Yes.” He responded. She typed some more, and told him to go wait.

The door opened, and a kind looking woman stepped into the waiting room.

“You must be Jason. Come on back.” She said, motioning for him to follow.

He stood, and followed her to a small room, with few decorations, and no windows. He sat down in a chair, and she sat opposite to him.

“So Jason, what brings you here?” Ms. Burble asked, smiling at him.

“I was recommended here. I was told I needed to talk to someone by my boyfriend.” Jason responded, flatly.

He felt awkward.

“Well, why don’t you start where you think you need to, and you can tell me.” She smiled.

“Last year, I was in a relationship with this girl. Polly. I thought she was everything. We made plans to get married even, but our families both didn’t allow it. We ignored them, and made plans to run away together. On July 4th, with the help of my sister, I faked my death. I was quickly kidnapped by a gang, and beaten in the basement of a bar. My father came and didn’t save me, no he just pointed a gun at my head. I thought I was going to die.” He paused, feeling emotion choke his voice. She frowned.

“I managed to get out by lying to him. Saying Polly was pregnant. I fled, and went to my current boyfriends...house. We were strangers then, but he took me in and helped me. He managed to get my father arrested, and I was safe. We were happy for a while. Then I figure out Polly is my cousin, and she really is pregnant. Jesus, I puked. I ended it, and well… Me and Jughead were together. Everything was fine until December, where everything went wrong. My dad came back, took me and my sister to conversion therapy, and I nearly died. Again. And now, both my parents are arrested, and i’m lost. I love Jughead but I don’t want to drive him away.” Jason finished, grabbing a tissue and wiping his tears. 

Ms. Burble nodded, and gave him a calming look.

“Jason, I am so sorry. That is a lot to process, and go through. You’re very brave.” She said, smiling at him.

“Am I a bad person?” Jason asked, not knowing the answer.

“No, Jason. Yes, you’ve gone through lots of trauma, but it can be worked through. You already did an amazing job with Jughead. I’ll be here too. “ She smiled.

“Thank you.” He choked out.

Finally, Jason knew exactly what he needed to do.

Jason stood outside Thornhill, with Cheryl on one side and his Nana Rose on the other. Hehad told both of them of his plan, and Cheryl agreed with open arms. Nana Rose knew it had to be done.

Jason decided to purify the sins of his family, as he lit a match, lighting the mansion on fire. He watched his childhood home, his past go up in flames. From now on, things would be different for the Blossom family.

He was ready.  
*****  
June 15th  
It was the last day of school, and as was tradition, there was a huge party at Thornhill. Apparently, the mysterious fire that engulfed the house didn’t reach the back deck, leaving the pool and deck unharmed. Jason and Cheryl invited everyone. Jughead was so proud of Jason, honestly.

He was back to his old, strong self again. Jughead loved this version of him.

Jughead was lounging by the pool, talking to Archie as Betty and Veronica played volleyball in the pool. It was a beautiful day, and Jughead loved the coolness of the water on his legs.

He suddenly felt a warm touch on his back, and he knew instantly who it was.

“Well well, Jason Blossom. Remember me, finally?” Jughead teased. Jason sat next to him, and interlaced their fingers.

“As if I could forget you, Jughead Jones.” Jason whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

Jughead pulled Jason closer and kissed him, Loving the boy more and more. 

“I love you, you know.” Jason said, looking at Jughead in his eyes.

“I love you too, J.” Jughead responded, smiling at him.

Archie splashed the two, causing both to hop in and fight with him. 

Jughead knew that the summer would be so good, because he had everyone he loved right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw something i should clarify for this series! Certain things are still happening in the background like normal, that isn't changing! (Betty and her mom, Archie and Grundy, Veronica and her dad's issues, etc.) My only real changes are Jason not being killed. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think! I have a way i'd like to finish this "series" off, but I dunno!


End file.
